Burning Paths
by LemonAndSpice101
Summary: Two paths that had once parted, have joined together once again. Join Ash, Misty and Pikachu on their adventures of meeting new people, and making new discoveries.


Burning Paths

**Hello everyone! :D I am planning for this story to be at least a few chapters long. Anyway, I hope you like it! :D**

**Ash – 17**

**Misty – 18**

**(Other characters none temporary characters will come into it later)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS! PEACE!**

"It's official…" Ash slumped down against a thick and sturdy tree trunk. The blazing sun above the two shot rays through the bright green leaves and upon the light and soft grass. "We've totally run outta food, lil buddy."

Pikachu ticked his small paw back and forth. A small devious grin stretched over his yellow features. He quickly bounded towards Ash's backpack, and hastily rummaged through the small object. He pulled out a small can that had a signature thunderbolt down one side, and opened it quickly. Instead of the delicious Pokémon food he hoped he would find, all that he saw was a small puff of empty smoke jump and flout into the air.

A flood of waterfall like tears escaped his small beady eyes. He slithered down the ground and held the can to the sky whilst he lay on his back. "Pi…Pikachu…"

Ash sent a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Pikachu." He reached for his bag. He frowned when his fingers met air. He looked to his side. He only then realised that his bag, in fact, was no longer there. "Wha?! Where'd it go?" He sprang up and frantically looked around.

"Pika! Pikachu!" The yellow mouse, suddenly filled with energy, bounded down the grassy hill. Ash hastily charged after his best friend, every now and again tripping over small stones, not to mention his own feet. "Pikapi!" The two suddenly came to a screeching halt.

In front of them stood, on four legs, a Rattata with a secured backpack on its furry back. The Pokémon blinked and tilted its head. Ash walked forward a few steps with a, hopefully, non-threatening composure. "Hey there lil buddy, I kinda need that backpack back-"

"PIKACHUAPI!"

Ash swivelled on the spot, and came face to face with two large Raticates'. They gnashed their large front teeth and glared dangerously. One of them leapt and made a threatening jump forward, but before Pikachu could let loose a thunderbolt-

"_STARMIE! WATER GUN NOW!"_

A powerful jet of water knocked the two Raticates' to the side and flattened them further away to the ground. The Rattata yelped and dropped the backpack hastily, high tailing into the nearby shrubbery.

"Uh…" Ash blinked. Once, twice, three times. He quickly picked up the backpack. "Did you see where that came from, lil buddy?"

Pikachu shook his yellow fur to rid himself of the tiny droplets that dripped down into the grass. He looked up and then around. He squinted, and with a loud yelp, sprung forward in the direction of the water gun. "Hey, Pikachu! Wait up!"

As Ash scurried after his partner, he slowed to see a head of orange hair. He slowed until coming to a complete stop, and watched as Pikachu jumped up into the arms of the red haired girl. "M-Misty?"

"That's typical of you, Ash." Misty giggled. "Me coming to your rescue because of your reckless actions. Are you ever gonna grow up? Huh?" She prodded him in the chest harshly and laughed once more. "Luckily for you, I was-"

"PSYSY…DUCK!"

Pikachu leapt out of Misty's arms and settled onto the ground. He tilted his head to see the soaked red haired girl twitch in suppressed anger. "Whoa! You taught Psyduck water gun?" Ash exclaimed in genuine surprise.

Psyduck waddled towards Misty who twitched with balled fists and hid behind her legs. Starmie leapt forward and cornered the yellow duck, every now and again jumping from the left to the right. "ARRGGHH PSSYYYYDUUUCCK!" Misty exploded, ripping out her Poké Ball. "RETURN!" She sighed and took out yet another Poké Ball. "Starmie, thanks for the help. Return."

"Psyduck STILL hasn't evolved yet, Misty?" The black haired boy questioned with feigned shock. "And how long has it been…?"

Misty huffed angrily. "I gave up with that un-feathered feather brain ages ago." She crossed her arms. "All he does in the gym is jump in the pool…and then he realises that he can't swim, so we have to save him. That happens every week or so."

"Sounds cool…"

"DON'T USE THAT SARCASTIC TONE OF VOICE WITH ME, ASH KETCHUM!" She stopped her angered tirade and grinned evilly. "Or do you still have that limited vocabulary that you carried inside your mostly Pokémon battle filled head of yours?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh nothing, just that you have the mental capacity of a three and a half year old."

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not scrawny."

WHAM!

BANG!

"QUIET YOU LIL PUNK!"

Misty angrily snatched him by the collar and started to drag him through the dusty path. Pikachu quickly scrambled after the red haired girl and hastily leapt on her shoulder.

Xxx

CRASH!

The steaming red haired girl stormed through the Cerulean Gym doors and slammed them shut harshly. Misty heaved the knocked unconscious to the ground and panted heavily. "Next time I'll feed you to my Gyarados, Ash Ketchum." She growled furiously.

Pikachu jumped down from Misty's shoulder and poked Ash's head a few times. He tilted his head at the sound of a new person making their way around the corner of the hall.

"Misty, you like…can't just drop strangers onto the flo-" Daisy stopped suddenly and honed in on the unconscious figure on the ground. "Oohh! It's your lil boyfriend! Aww, like after all these years~"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Misty flailed frantically. "And if you actually payed attention, you'd know that I only see him a few months ago."

Daisy giggled. "Misty, you know that I like…don't get involved with your personal love life." She turned away quickly and started to walk down the hall. "You never had one anyway, so like…how would I know?"

Misty sent a vicious snarl behind the retreating blonde's back, and reached for her Poké ball. "Azurill, wake this doofus up." The small blue Pokémon jumped around happily, and jumped off its large blue ball. It squeaked happily and shot a large amount of water at the teens face.

Ash shot up from his place on the ground and immediately wrapped his arms around himself. "C-Cold…" He shivered and opened his eyes. He blinked. "Awesome! The Cerulean Gym!"

"Mmhm, me and my sisters painted the walls and managed to restructure the battle area." She locked her hands behind her back and smiled. "We managed to extend half of the gym into a training area for our water Pokémon. Psyduck even took _some_ interest, but never went in there again after he was caught up in a lil water fight with Gyarados- oh!" Misty suddenly exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I totally forgot to ask when I first saw you, where's Brock?"

"Brock went to start his journey as a Pokémon doctor. Pretty neat, huh?" Ash grinned.

Misty smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. "I knew Brock would one day become a doctor," She laughed. "After all the times he's healed our Pokémon after a tough battle back when we travelled together…" She trailed off with a small smile. "Being a Gym leader has a lot of responsibility…I kinda miss travelling with ya."

"Then come with us!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. "We've travelled with quite a few others, but they could never replace you, Misty."

_He can be so unintentionally sweet when he wants to be, _"R-Really? W-Well…I-"

"Oh my gosh you should like totally go!" Daisy jumped from around the corner with a bright smile. "Having you around the Gym was like…a pain anyway," She ignored Misty's death glare. "But, like, if you go with Ash-!"

"W-Wait a second!" Misty exclaimed. "What about the Gym? Remember that time? You begged me to come back _just_ so you could go around the world, and now you wanna get rid of me?"

"Well, like yeah, but first~" Daisy grinned. "You, Ashy-boy, have like gotta battle us to let us know you'll, like, be taking good care of our little runty younger sister."

"If you didn't insult me, I would actually think you-"

"I'll battle you!" Ash burst out, his eyes burning with determination. "I'm not a little kid like I was last time, this'll be a breeze."

"Coulda fooled me any day…" Misty muttered.

"HEY!"

"Good!" Daisy clapped her hands together. "We'll battle tomorrow, but like for now, you can stay here." She smiled. "You'll be battling me, Violet and Lily. Get ready, Ashy-boy. You're, like, not the only one that's grown up." And with that, she vanished around the corner.

"Well look at that Misty! You should be able to-"

"NOW LISTEN HERE ASH KETCHUM!" Misty grabbed his collar and swung him around. "You _better_ win that battle; otherwise there will be _painful_ consequences! Got it?!"

"U-Uh…"

Misty dropped him to the ground and carefully picked Pikachu up from the ground. "Water Pokémon are weak against electricity. Use Pikachu." She pushed the yellow mouse into Ash's arms. "What other Pokémon do you have on you?"

_Froakie and Fletchling_

"What cuties!" Misty gushed. She bent down and patted both on the head. "Even so, flying isn't great against water, and water fighting water won't do much at all." She stood to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest. "D'you think you could transfer some Pokémon over from professor Oak?"

"Sure!"

Xxx

"Ohh lookie here! It seems as though the red haired twerp has re-joined Pikachu and the gang on their travels!" James exclaimed, zooming in towards the running trio. He was suddenly pushed to the side by Jessie's hand. "Ouchie!"

"Well, well. The red haired twerp has finally returned." Jessie frowned. "I wonder why they're heading towards the Pokémon centre. Pikachu looks a picture of health."

"Dem twoips never know what they're doin'. Let's grab Pikachu while there-!" Meowth was suddenly blown against a tree. "Just…a suggestion…"

"No," Jessie laughed deviously. "Let's wait until there's a perfect time to strike."

"Never…?"

James soon joined Meowth against the tree.

Xxx

"Nurse…Joy!" Ash panted, collapsing on the pink haired woman's desk. "Is…it…too late to…transfer a Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy's eyes widened. "Of course not, Ash! Come right this way!"

Misty practically skipped while following after them. "This is gonna be great! After tomorrow, I'll be joining all of your travels!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in joy, jumping from Ash's shoulder into Misty's arms. "Pikachupi!"

"I missed you, too, Pikachu!" Misty squeezed the yellow mouse. "I'm so happy…"

"I presume you know your way around, Ash? I will leave you to it." Nurse Joy smiled and quickly walked back to her desk.

"_Ash, my boy! And how are you doing this fine afternoon?"_

"I'm doing great! Professor Oak, I'd like to transfer Bayleef! It's been a while since I've seen my buddy."

A small crackle of white came from beside the screen, and sure enough, a poke ball sat tall. "Come out, Bayleef!"

"Baybay!" Immediately after setting eyes on Ash, Bayleef charged forward and knocked him to the ground. She nuzzled him and continued to give him her version of a hug. "Bay!"

"Haha, it's great to see you too, Bayleef!" Ash pulled himself up and pointed to Misty. "You remember Misty, right?"

"Baybay!" The Pokémon rushed forward and nuzzled Misty with her leaf. Pikachu laughed and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled and turned back to the professor. "Thanks a bunch, Professor. Cya later!"

"_Farewell, my boy!"_

"Bayleef," Ash rested a hand on Bayleef's head. "How do you feel about a battle tomorrow? It's been a while, so how about it?"

"Bay!" The leaf Pokémon exclaimed in excitement.

Misty smiled and patted the leaf Pokémon. "Thanks a lot, Bayleef. I'm sure you'll do great!"

Ash laughed and brought out her poke ball. "Alright, return for now."

"Thanks a lot Ash, I appreciate it." Misty smiled. Together, they headed out the doors of the Pokémon centre and back towards the gym.

Unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching their every move…

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ITTT! The chappies will get longer, don't worry : )**

**I SHALL UPDATE SOOOOONNNN!**

**LemonSpice**


End file.
